In Patent Literature 1, a refrigeration apparatus is disclosed. The refrigeration apparatus includes a refrigerant detection unit configured to detect a refrigerant leakage and a controller configured to drive an air-blowing fan for a condenser or for an evaporator when the refrigerant detection unit detects a refrigerant leakage. In the refrigeration apparatus, refrigerant is diffused or exhausted by the air-blowing fan driven by the controller when a refrigerant leakage occurs, to thereby prevent an increase in a refrigerant concentration at a predetermined point. The controller is configured to stop driving the air-blowing fan when the refrigerant is no longer detected by the refrigerant detection unit as a result of diffusing or exhausting the refrigerant after the air-blowing fan is driven due to the detection of a refrigerant leakage. Further, in Patent Literature 1, it is disclosed that, after the detection of the refrigerant leakage, irrespective of the subsequent detection signals, the air-blowing fan may be driven for a fixed time period with a timer or driven until a worker turns on a switch for stopping energization.